


Endgame

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [62]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: The binds were secure, there was no way Loki could escape. The look on his face was the usual, no sign of the recent defeat in his expression, something which made Thor feel uneasy.





	Endgame

**Title:** Endgame

 **Characters:** Thor, Loki

 **Pairing:** Thor/Loki

 **Rating:** PG

 **Word count:** 1.558

**Prompt:[433\. Siren’s song](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**

**N/A:** Set at the end of The Avengers movie.

 

 

Fighting had been easier.

Fighting for the sake of Midgard, for all the people there he cared for, fighting against his brother had been much simpler than having to stand in front of him right now.

The binds were secure, there was no way Loki could escape. The look on his face was the usual, no sign of the recent defeat in his expression, something which made Thor feel uneasy.

“So, what now?” he asked, looking around as if curious. “Do I face justice here or you’re taking me back home? Oh, sorry.” he smirked, malevolent. “To _your_ home.” he clarified.

The elder pursed his lips, trying to keep himself in check.

“Don’t act as if it hasn’t been your home as well for the past thousand years.” he spat the words, furious.

It bothered this refusal of his past more than the decision to move war on Midgard; the latter he could understand all too well, knowing the intricate maze of his brother’s mind.

The former just hurt.

“It most certainly has, brother.” Loki replied, the smirk still plastered on his face. “And knowing that, none of you should be too surprised I lie so well. Something of Odin was bound to affect me too, right? Nature versus nurture.” he said, struggling to stand up with his hands bound so tight behind his back. “And you didn’t answer. Are you taking me back?”

Thor looked at him, pained.

Was he?

He had to. He had to face justice, and it was right for him to do that on Asgard rather that a planet where he could too easily manipulate people to win his own freedom.

Thor knew what his father’s decision was going to be, he knew how Loki was going to spend the rest of his life.

Watching him now, secluded into one of the rooms at Stark Tower, heavily bound and defeated, he looked so much powerful in comparison to the grim future Thor already imagined for him.

But he had to nonetheless.

“We’ll be leaving soon here. Father would want you to be lead back to Asgard anyway.” he said, and now he wasn’t looking at him anymore. He just couldn’t.

Loki nodded a few times, pondering.

He took a step forward, getting closer to his brother.

“Untie me.” he asked, in a whisper which didn’t even sound like him.

Thor scoffed, shaking his head.

“I pity your condition, brother, but that doesn’t mean I condone your actions. I'm not setting you free.”

Loki rolled his eyes, turning around to face the wall.

“I wouldn’t ask. I know all about your righteousness, remember?” he sighed. “But I have a few hours left of freedom, and I wish to spend them the best I can. You’ve taken away my toy and my will too. And we’ve ascertained I can't kill you, no matter how hard I try. I'm sure Midgard will be safe with you here with me, even with my hands untied.” he said, determined, throwing a look behind his shoulder to check whether Thor was listening.

He was. And he knew how poor of an idea untying him was, but the request was less fool than could’ve appeared, and it had its appeals for him as well.

“Try and trick me, Loki...” he said, as he undid the binds.

“I wouldn’t dare.” the younger replied, promptly, then he smiled. “Not today, at least.”

He massaged his wrists as soon as they were free, then he turned around to look at Thor.

“Can't you really imagine why I wanted to be able to use my hands?” he murmured, raising an arm, caressing softly one side of the elder’s face.

Thor wanted to be able to avoid feeling anything at all.

He should’ve despised him. Should’ve been wanting him dead for all the pain he had inflicted upon others, upon their family in the first place.

But he couldn’t help closing his eyes when he felt his touch on his skin, savouring it, afraid it was the last time it was going to happen.

“Touching me won’t change your fate either, Loki.” he reproached him, his voice much less grave now.

He heard the younger chuckle, a sound so pure and familiar that he almost couldn’t say belonged to the man his brother had become.

“I don’t want to touch you hoping for your mercy, nor because I think it would be an effective way to trick you.” Thor looked at him, and now there was a shadow in his smirk. “On the contrary, I remember it being a way for you to effectively trick me, in more than once occasion.”

Thor didn’t want to remember those times. He didn’t want to think about Loki in any other way that wasn’t like this, bound and ready to be taken back home to be held accountable for his crimes.

He didn’t want to think about him in bed, during lazy mornings in Asgard, when they could cut for themselves all the time in the world, discovering each other in way no brother should’ve...

Loki was wrong. He might not have ever used it as a way to trick him, but the memory alone served as a siren’s song for Thor, it made him want to grab him and run away, somewhere where no one knew them, somewhere where he could protect him from himself. No matter how wrong the sentiment was.

“We’re going to have to be back home soon.” he said, firmly, his face sculpted in stone, hoping he was going to find the strength not to waver.

Loki nodded a few times, taking a step further.

“I'm facing death, brother.” he said, cautious. “I wouldn’t have thought you so heartless to refuse a kiss to a damned man.”

Thor took a deep breath and kept still.

“You’re not facing death. Father’s not going to order to execute you.” he reassured him, avoiding the matter at hand.

“What would you do, though?” Loki asked, arching an eyebrow. “Would you fight him if he ordered for me to be executed? Would you fight for me, Thor?” he asked, and beyond the harshness Thor read his concern, the actual fear for his answer.

He took a step forward, then. He took a step forward and just like that he was kissing him, without thinking about what it meant, about what grim future they might had.

He was sure his father wasn’t going to ask for his life, it wasn’t a kiss desperate to that level, but still he wanted to do it. He wanted Loki to feel him there, wanted him to know he was going to fight for him had it come to that, because despite everything he was still his brother and he still loved him, in his confused and messed up way.

When he pulled away he tried to feel some regret, but looking at the younger he just couldn’t.

“Is this my answer?” Loki asked, sadness in his voice.

“Did you want a different one?”

The god of mischief seemed to think about it, then he shook his head and sighed.

“I wish you could tell me you’ll still kiss me like this tomorrow. But we both know it’s not going to happen.” he turned his back on him. “Maybe this planet suits you better, brother. Asgard is too complicated for you. There’s too much history and too much pain there for you to spend the rest of your days in peace. Perhaps you should stay.”

Thor didn’t know from where it came, but somehow it hurt.

“You’re going there. I wouldn’t feel in peace knowing I'm in a whole different world.” he commented, dry, then he wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight, pressing his forehead against the nape of his neck. “We both know you have a way of surviving the worst, Loki. I hardly think this is the end.”

He couldn’t see his face, but somehow he was sure his brother was smiling.

“Oh, I know it’s not.” he commented, then he turned around. “I know it’s not the end for me. It’s you about whom I'm concerned.”

Thor managed to give him a laughter, a small one.

“I’ll be there waiting to save you from your next mistake, brother. And to forgive it, because you know I will.”

“Until I'm going to do something you can't forgive.”

There was the whole truth of their relationship, laid bare in front of them like that. Thor knew that they were hanging by a thread and that Loki had a sharp knife ready in his hands, and that he was just a fool for thinking he was never going to use it.

But it didn’t matter, as long as it didn’t matter.

“When you do, just remember to kiss me after.” he told him, trying to lighten the mood. “It might be the time you trick me like that.”

Loki looked deep into his eyes for an interminable moment, and in the end he smiled, fondly.

“I would love to try. Brother.”

Thor knew it was time to restrain him again and leave. He knew it was time for his judgement, he knew he deserved it.

Loki was a myriad of things. A liar, a criminal, a murderer, a traitor.

His very own siren. His brother.

The trickster he loved more than any planet in the whole wide universe.


End file.
